Hickorypaw's Loyalty
by Emberclaw
Summary: In the time of Lionclan, Leopardclan and Tigerclan a prophecy arose. Great danger is striking the clans. It's up to Hickorypaw, Dewpaw and Flamepaw to make things right. But one of them is hiding a deadly secret...and danger lurks around every corner. How can three apprentices possible succeed? Please R&R, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Emberclaw here! I'm glad to say that I've finally gotten around to the story of Lionclan, Leopardclan and Tigerclan! I'm taking a break from Fading Light due to Writer's Block. Hopefully I'll get around to that soon...**

**Marshpaw: And, Emberclaw has new assistants!**

**Copperpaw: Ta-da!**

**Ivytail: On with the show!**

* * *

Foxswipe touched her muzzle to the Moon stone, letting sleep take her.

Foxswipe opened her eyes to see a young lioness standing over her.

"Oh sister! Wake upppp!" she purred

"Amberblaze. Nice to see you too." Foxswipe grumbled

Amberblaze purred cheerily, before turning serious

"You know the clans are in danger, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Foxswipe snapped "I live in them!"

Amberblaze ignored her and pressed on "It'll get worse before it gets better..." she paused

"Much worse." Foxswipe's eyes widened

"Your going to say 'there is a prophecy' now, aren't you?"

Amberblaze nodded, grinning "Great minds think alike..._In the __betrayal of the fire a tree shall rise up and restore order but shall sacrifice a part of it's roots_"

With that, Amberblaze began to fade

"Wait! Amberblaze! Please..." Foxswipe cried.

Foxswipe woke up with the other medicine cats, her heart as sore as always _Oh Amberblaze...why did you have to go..I need you now more than ever, sister_

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I need OCs! Thanks! Stay tuned! **


	2. Training & Allegiances of Lionclan

**Hello again! Wow! 1 review! That's pretty impressive for one chapter! **

**Copperpaw: That's just sad...**

**Marshpaw: We can do better!**

**Ivytail: Well, maybe YOU could if you hadn't dissapeared**

**Me: Low blow, Ivytail, low blow...**

* * *

Hickorypaw trotted out of the den, yawning. She plopped herself down next to Flamepaw, who was eating a large hare.

"Good morning Hickorypaw!" Flamepaw purred "Hey, where's Dewpaw?"

Hickorypaw rolled her eyes

"Sleeping in, as usual"

Suddenly, a pale white Lioness stumbled out of the Apprentice den, her fur all ruffled up and covered in moss

"Errm...I'm not...sleeping in" Dewpaw mumbled sleepily. Flamepaw and Hickorypaw burst out laughing.

"Shh! You really don't want to wake up Badgerfang do you?!" Sunstorm hissed, stalking over

"Anyways, its time to train, c'mon Flamepaw."

Flamepaw glanced back at Hickorypaw and Dewpaw before dashing after his mentor.

"Well, you heard him, you better go find Yellowblaze" Dewpaw purred, starting to groom the moss out of her fur

"Personally, I'm not risking waking Badgerfang up"

Hickorypaw pelted after her mentor,brambles sticking to her coat, before skidding to a halt at the training hollow.

"Alright, today your going to learn how to do some serious damage" Yellowblaze purred, smiling wickedly

"First, you dash around the enemy, kicking dust into their eyes" she began "The while they're blind, claw down their side"

_That sounds deadly!_ Hickorypaw thought wide-eyed

"B-but...that could kill a warrior!"

"I know." Yellowblaze growled simply "They would do no less to us"

**Allegiances**

**Lionclan-**

Leader: Shimmerstar - Golden lioness

Deputy: Hailstrike - Pale white lion

Medicine cat:

Foxswipe - Old dark golden lioness

Warriors:

Sunstorm - Golden lion

_Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Yellowblaze- Dark golden Lioness

_Apprentice- Hickorypaw_

Badgerfang- Pale golden tom with black stripes, parents were in Leopardclan and Tigerclan

_Apprentice- Dewpaw_

Snowblaze- Pale white lion

Sandygorse- Sandy golden lion

Fernleap- Golden lioness

_Apprentice- Dustpa_w

Redclaw- Sandy lioness

Russetflame- Dark gold, almost red, lioness

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Dark golden lion

Hickorypaw- Light golden lioness

Dewpaw- Pale white Lioness

Dustpaw- Sandy, almost tan, lioness

Queens:

Lilybreeze - Sandy gold lioness(Mate: Snowblaze)

Elders:

Mothstep- Pale golden lioness

* * *

**Ta-da! Sorry it was short! I'll post the rest of the Allegiances later =3  
**


End file.
